HentaSlender
by hyperactivehijinx
Summary: Prussia has brought the allies and axis into a forest.But to do what exactly? To play a game of Slenderman of coarse! but the question is: can they be the first people to win the game ANd make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so tell me what we're doing again?" England asked as the allies and axis followed Prussia into a dark forest "Stop whining, it's ruining my awesomeness and chill it's going to be awesome." Prussia laughed at the British man as he blushed madly "Veee~! Its 11:00 pm but the sky is orange, strange . . ." Italy noticed looking at his surroundings "Are you sure this is alright? I-It feels like trespassing, let's go back." Germany said holding a straight face but was trembling madly "Oh, My little bro's scared! If you want you can go back." Prussia said mockingly but Germany turned down his offer "Da, this looks like fun, what do you think France ?" Russia asked looking at France who was clinging to England "oh mon dieu! (Oh my god) help me!" France whimpered "Don't worry, the hero is totally going to pone this!" America said with his hero voice.

"Its taking –a long time, are we here yet? All I see is tree" Italy asked getting a little spooked within the darkness "You should have asked earlier cause we're here now." Prussia said as they came to a halt in front of a rusted old fence "Guess we can't get inside, let's turn back." Germany said fright in his voice but kept his cool "Germany, are you scared?" Italy asked no fear in his voice making Germany feel weak "Of course not." He answered sighing to calm himself 'it's just a forest.' "Aru! Now what was your important plan?" China asked huffing angrily, though he wasn't tired at all, he was more excited than ever since he knew where this was going, same goes to Japan. "SO!" Prussia said getting the other nation's attention "We are going to play a game called Slender." and China fist pumped "ARU! That's my thing!" China shouted happily with everyone stared at the Chinese man "What? You guys know I love horror games, Japan knows what I'm talking about right?" he asked looking to the man at his left but nothing had come out of his mouth. "Fine think what you want to think." China sighed and hand motioned something to tell Prussia to continue "So basically we're in this forest trying to collect all eight notes without getting caught by slender, sounds easy." He smiled and Germany glared at him "What is a 'slender' some kind of monster?" Germany asked and Italy nodded "Or is he a super hero!" "No, slender man is a monster of some sort that has no face and can stretch his limbs as he pleases, okay?" Japan said and England face palmed "Is this your fault again?" "No! It's not my fault this time, I swear!" Japan pleaded "So, what are we going to do, destroy Slender or what?" America asked "You Americans are so dumb! You cannot kill him or look at him. -aru" China said proud to spill the information on Slender but all the European countries went blank, plus America "Then what?" France asked and China shrugged "Well even though you got all the eight notes, he could still kill you." "So I kill him instead when I get all the notes." America said but the Chinese man shook his head "I don't know what you do next; he just appears in front of you and game over." "Wow thats stupid." England sighed entering in to the perimeter of Slender man's forest and everyone followed along "hey, it's much more darker in here then out there." Italy said "That's because you're not using your flash light!" Germany scowled as Italy fumbled with the item in his hands "Okay so stick together and find the notes, okay?" Prussia said waving his flash light at the trees "France will you stop hiding behind my a**, you won't find anything there" England shouted at the French pervert who then hugged onto his legs "But I'm scared, this is my only happy place~" France said and England dragged him along "Bloody frog . . ."

"Slender man, WHERE ARE YOU!" America shouted before getting his face slapped by China "We're supposed to hide from him, not find him!" he hissed and the American laughed "The hero can handle this faceless alien!"

"Hey, why don't I get a flash light?" Germany, England, China, Russia asked in unison "Because I didn't have enough." Prussia answered walking around in the darkness "And why am I breathing heavily –da?" Russia asked and Prussia sighed with anger "Well that means that you need to work out more." "But I was fine before we entered the fence." He smiled creepily but this time everyone ignored him "Yeah, I'm breathing heavy too!" Italy giggled and Germany face palmed "And every time I set foot to the ground it makes this crunch noise and there are no bloody leafs on the ground!" England scowled and America started to dance on the spot making more crunchy noises p*** England of when suddenly they all heard some kind of scary music like something was larking behind the trees watching them "What was that." Germany demanded but couldn't see a thing since Italy was pointing his flash light somewhere else "Gott dawn it, point your flash light to the left!" Germany demanded and Italy obeyed whimpering. Suddenly when one of the flash lights pointed at a tree, and flash of white appeared scaring the s*** out of France "Holy s***, I'm leaving!" He shouted running out of the forest "what was that?!" Italy said now getting scared "we didn't even find any notes yet and he appears! Not fair!" Prussia whined now picking up the pace "Hey! Why can't we just run and get this over with?" America asked but for some weird reason no one answered.

"Ve~ the sky looks pretty" Italy smiled pointing the flash light at the sky stopping in his tracks "Italy, hurry up!" Germany demanded but the Italian didn't hear his commands "West why don't you carry him." Prussia laughed and continued walking not bothering to wait for the two. Since Germany didn't want to get left behind neither did he want Italy to get caught by slender, he carried him up onto his shoulders "Yeah! This is fun! I thought this was supposed to be scary though . . ." Italy laughed waving his flash light everywhere. "What's that thing over there?" Japan asked pointing over to a huge tree in the distance with no leaves "Maybe there's a note over there!" China explained and the whole group followed along walking up it the sound of the leaves crunching under their feet . "Seriously! How can you get around here unheard if the ground is so noisy?" England announced once more "See any notes?" Prussia asked as they surrounded the tree "I do!" America proclaimed and everyone went to the American "Hey, why is the note glowing?" Russia asked "Well I think their designed like that so it would make it easier to find, strangely convenient." Japan answered and everyone once again gave the Japanese man strange looks "Stop denying it and just admit Slender man was your fault, okay dude?" America smiled but the other shook his head "But how can you not know about slender man, he has a video game and everything." Japan whined but no one listened "Fine, confess later." England sighed and they could have sworn Japan went red in the face

"Always watches, no eyes." Germany read "Who the heck as the time to come all the way here and put these notes here?" he said at the dumb obvious fact "Maybe Slender man puts these notes here himself." Japan said and once again the attention was handed to him again "Why are you guys always looking at me every time I say something!" Japan huffed and everyone looked at the note "I wonder if Slender man himself writes these notes." China said and America laughed "Well he'd be insulting himself! Dose he actually look like that?!" America laughed "Now what, do we just stare at it or take it." England sighed at the white piece of paper "Well what do you think?! We take it of course." Prussia said but no one listened, just stared "Well, who's taking it?!" Prussia shouted "why don't you take it, it was –a your idea!' Italy said and everyone agreed as all the colour was sucked out of Prussia "Why me?! West you take it." He said and insults were thrown at each other "Fine I will take it to make you babies stop crying –da?" Russia said smiling breaking all the argument. stretching his hand for the note as everyone stared. "See it's just one paper" Russia said with the paper in his hand smiling at all the weakling babies in his point of view "That went better than expected." Prussia laughed in relief and continued their walk "Japan, do you know why this random music is a- on?" Italy asked but he didn't say a word "Vee . . . okay . . ." the Italian smiled and continued riding on German's back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay now let's start looking for that second note. " prussia said pointing out the obvious but still wanting to act like the smart leader. "Where do you think it might be?" The american asked. "Obviously they wouldn't be anywhere near each other" said prussia still acting like the smart one. "Ve how about over there in that small building" said Italy as everyone turned to see what the little italian was pointing at. Everyone stared at it for a few seconds then China yelled out" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Then everyone turned to prussia." W-why are you all staring at me for?" Prussia said in a scared voice." Vell vhat do you know?Our old friend Prussia is actually scared of going into a rundown school, tisk no wonder you always hated school!" Germany said in a confident voice while he giggled a little with Italy. "Oh really?!I'd like to see you lead the group in there! Or unless your to scared ~ heh heh heh" Germany suddenly got serious while Italy cotinued to laugh. "Fine! I vill!" You can sence the hesitation in his voice but he is aways deticated to prove he's a good leader and also to prove prussia wrong.

As Germany walks closer to the school Italy hugs him tighter which for the first time, Germany actually doesn't mind, everyone else slowly follows behind him as they enter the school. Then Germany stops right before they have to either turn left Or right " Okay I brought us in here now you can lead" Germany said as he ran behind prussia. "O-okay... b-but I know you guys are j-just a bunch of scardy cats!" Everyone nodded in aggriment so Prussia would hurry up and go. "F-fine! " suddenly the music got louder and more intense. "Veee! We're gunna die! " said Italy as he got his surender flag ready."Put that away you pasta loving idiot! " Yelled japan." Shh! He might hear us! " Germany whispered. Then he exhaled and took out a german coin out of his pocket." What the f*** is that for I don't see any vending machines around here do you? " said america angrily."Shh!"Then he flicked the coin up, caught it and flipped on his left palm." Heads" said america" now what? " "that means we go right"said prussia as he exhaled one more time.

He slowly stepped forward and his heart was beating rapidly. As he was about to turn he shut his eyes and ran right while he yelled out "LETS DO THIS FOR MOTHER RUSSIA! GHA! " he was guessing slender wasn't there since he didn't feel anything as he was running so he opened his eyes but forgot to stop running so he ran into a locker face first and fell to the ground and became unconcious.

"Do you think he's dead?" Italy asked as they were staring at Prussia bloody head."No he's just unconcious"said america"... is that a fancy way of saying dead?""No you idiot! HE'S J-" America smiled at Italy and said gentle" let me put it in a way you would understand it, Prussia is just taking a little nap right now." Italy stared at america for a second then smiled "That sounds fun! I want to be unconcious too!" Americasuddenly got frusterated with Italy again and started yelling at him again. "Oh you'll be unconcious all right! Right after I punch you in the f-" Germany cought america's punch before it hit Italy's face. "America! That is no vay to ask at a time like this so everyon-" Grumble ~ "Okay I know you guys are hungry but is this really the time to-" grumble ~ "Okay seriously vho vas that!?" Everyone nodded no. "Okay then vho va-" then Germany many noticed that it might be slender. Grumble ~ Everyone huddled together "w-what was t-that" england asked worriedly."Oh sorry that was me" a random voice said. "W-WHO SAID THAT!?" Asked Italy. "Me you idiots now be quite!" Prussia stood up and everyone gladly exhaled and let go of each other. He had a huge bump on his head with a note on it. Hey aru I think that's another note there"

"Where?!" Prussia looked around him looking for it. "No you idiot it's on your forehead" China ripped off the note off his head. "Oh I guess something good did come out of him going wacko and running into the lockers like that" said japan. "Who you calling wacko?! You bento loving idiot"japan was shocked. "Huh! How dare you insult something so kawaii!" "I'm not insulting the food I'm insulting YOU!"

"Ve!"  
"Ohh!"  
"How dare you insult my brother!?"  
"What you talking about he started it!"  
"Well look whosaid th-"  
"Do you guys even know how to play slender!?"  
"EVERYBODY SHUTUP! if ve're going vin this game ve have to vork together! Now pass me that note so I can read it" China passes the note to Germany.  
"Now it says... nothing?"  
"what do you mean 'nothing'" plrussia asked as he took the note out of Germany's hands.  
"I mean exactly as I say, it's just a bunch of scribbles." China then takes the picture out of prussias hands.  
"Let me see, I am the one who has the best eye sight anyways"  
"No your not"japan replied.  
"Shutup and let me examine this" China stares at the paper for a while. " Aru I see."  
"WHAT! WHAT!? " Italy asked exitedly.

"It's a picture of slender just scribbled out." Germany took it out of China hand and looked at it carfully.  
"Oh yeah he's right."  
"Of coarse I'm right, I'm always right!"  
"Okay let's go people we still have six more notes to find" prussia said while walking forward while he was looking backwards.  
"PRUSSIA!"  
"What have I told you about screaming Italy?"  
"Ve..ve ...Ve...VE PRUSSIA DONT LOOK FORWARD!" While Italy said that everyone looked away Or closed their eyes.  
Prussia knew what was infront of him and what would happen if he turned. "W-what should I d-do?" Prussia was studdering in fear  
Everyone yelled out "RUN PRUSSIA RUN!" So he did while closing his eyes until he knew he was far enough so he opened his eyes but of course, he for got to stop running again and ran into another locker snd became unconcious.

"Ve! Wow impressive he has a bump on top of a bump! "  
"W-what"  
"Yay he's awake"  
"To bad he did'nt run into another note"


	3. Chapter 3

"We have two, dawn, notes, ONLY TWO NOTES!" Prussia shouted with announce looking at all the trees that passed by "Think, there could be one note on any of these trees and we missed it." America smirked annoying the group even more especially England, second to that was Prussia "Will you shut up?! You're making this terribly frustrating!" Britain shouted as the American giggled "That's the point dude lighten up we're in the middle of a forest with Slender man, it's so cool!" It's been a while since they found another note but on the bright side they hadn't seen Slender. "Bruther, are we lost?" Germany asked getting impatient as usual "Calm down, I got a map." Prussia said and the German went dashing to his brother's side looking at the piece of parchment "There's nothing but trees on this thing!" China shouted looking over the Prussian's shoulder "So that's means we're on the right track." Prussia said with Germany ready to hit him across the head but couldn't since he was still carrying Italy "H-hey, what is that?" Japan said pointing ahead trying to act clueless so the others wouldn't shout at him again "Hey it looks like a truck! Japan your sooo dumb isn't it obvious?!" The American laughed and for the first time ever Japan wanted to hit someone but didn't do so. They walked over to the truck making sure to look over their shoulders if slender was there. "Finally a truck! Can we ride it?" America asked about to jump into the car without an answer but England grabbed him by the collar making him stop completely "What do you think you're doing?! That car could be infected with germs and even worse ANIMALS!" England shouted but America was once again thrusting himself into the car but this time England hadn't grabbed him. He emidietly sat in the driver's seat dusting it of a little and tried to start the car but it was dead "Darn, this could have totally sped this up." America whined slipping out of the seat onto the ground. "So would you like me to get the note again weaklings?" Russia said staring at the nations as they searched for the second note "Nein! This time the awesome I will get the dirty unawsome note because I am that awesome!" he laughed looking for the note himself "I'm certain there's a note around here some where . . ." China sighed as he walked around the corner of the truck to get to the other side but then started screaming "WAAAAAA!" he shouted running as hard as he could away from the car with America suddenly doing the same even though he didn't know what the heck was happening "DON'T LOOK!" China shouted as he ran away with America doing the same. "KES, what got into them?!" Prussia said with Germany breathing heavily behind him "What's wrong west?" "I think his breathing down my neck!" With that England was about to turn his head to prove the German wrong but emidietly Ludwig slapped his head "what are you trying to do?! Get yourself killed?!" "No, I don't believe in such things" "Ja, but what if it was really?!" so then the Brit paused and now turned serious now shivering trying not to turn around. As they stayed silent they could hear silent breathing possibly they were the ones breathing so heavily. "S-So how are we going to g-get the note?" England asked after quite a bit of time "I don't know, maybe just search the truck without turning around?" Russia suggested making the first move with everyone following him constantly turning on and of their flash lights on the car or lowering them just in case slender man appeared in front of them. "There's the note!" England explained as everyone stared at the glowing note "Okay I'll get it" Prussia said out stretching his hand then suddenly grabbed it sending everyone running "RUN!" Prussia shouted but everyone were already doing that. "We lost him?" Germany asked panting on his knees catching his breath "I think we lost him from the start, he was just present for a couple seconds" Russia explained on his feet. "All that running for nothing?!" England shouted with Prussia jumping to his feet covering the English man's "Shut up! he'll hear you!" "But where are those other two?" Italy asked. "Aru! We're here" China explained with America following after "Bloody wanker! Why did you run away?!" England scowled slapping him on the head "China knows about this game, so does Japan" he said and Japan nodded "That is correct" Japan said "What you guys did was stupid, you should have ran away -aru" the Chinese man said as Prussia shrugged "Let's go find the next note" and China huffed with announce and the Prussian laughed "If you thought running away was 'smart' I would think not" "HUH?! You could have died-" "I didn't die" he cut the Asian of "Yes but-" "look who has the third note" and China stopped puffing annoyingly "shut up -aru" he hissed. "Bruther stop bothering China and find the fourth note" Germany said hitting his brother on the head. "What does the note say?" Italy asked Then suddenly that creepy music came on again. "He's here" Japan said. 


	4. Chapter 4

"VE~ Germany hold me tighter!" The little Italian said while hugging germany's back tighter. "Gha- your strangling meh-" Germany was gasping for air while tring to loosen Italy's grip. The nations didn't know if they should run Or stay put because as the music got louder they turned more scared and shocked. "What should we do -aru!" The Chinese man said scared as heck. "J-just stay c-calm everyone, a-and let the hero handle this!" America exclamed as he heroicly jumped up infront of everyone. " Ach mein Gott! Vhat vas that noise!" The German said while he hugged Italy tighter. "Aah!" America screamed like a girl and hid behind Great Birtain. "A-and when I said hero I-I mean't China! I mean you always wanted to be in charge of the allies a-and nows your chance!" "I thought you said your always the hero- aru?!" China said getting all cocky. "T-that was then and this is now I-I mean who would want to trust a fat hamburger eating American." He said as he got his emergency hamburger out of his pocket and started eating it like an animal and talking with his mouth full. "Shee" ~crunch crunch~ "Now goo " as he pushed the chinese man infront of the contrys who were all shacking in fear. "Ha you guys are all sissys its hard to beilive you are all in the war- aru!" All the nations Just stood and stared "Aww Come on! You all are scared of a little music I mean seriously? This game was made in China and everything that is made there is practicly good quality aru." "Ha..." "Who said that! Aru!" China stared at the countrys but they Just stared back. "Well? Are you going to tell me aru?... stop staring!" "t-the laughing wasn't us" The brit said while everyone still stared. "T-then who was t-that...?" "I... don't... know" As the American man said that China started to feel someone breathing down his neck. "EVERYONE RUN ARRUUU!" China said as he broke through the croud of contries as the rest followed behide and noone looking back. "Wait!" They heard a voice behind them as they were running. "Don't look back, its probably a trap!" Prussia yelled while running. America stoped "wait, I recongnize that voice." "brother! brother wait!" Everyone stopped and saw Canada running towards them. "I...I've been try...trying to catch up tp you guys f...for ever!" Canada said while he was trying to catch his breath. "And now that I have you right Where I want you..." by this point the nations were getting super freaked out. "I'd like to return this flash light." "Oh hey I was looking for that!" Prussia said as he grabed it from the 'non important' country. "Where'd you find it?" "yea and when did you get here?" Russia budded in as the countries were actually ready to listen to the 'unknown country.' "umm... well after Prussia went all wakko in the school for the second time he dropped his flashlight so I went to go and get it but when i looked back up you guys were gone." "Great so after all that we didnt even find the fourth note! Brother what time is it Aru?" "Almost 5" "ve've been here por 6 hours!?" " Well if someone did'nt pass out twice we could already be done aru!" "Hey, hey guys umm..." said Canada shyly. "Sorry if I'm afraid to DIE in a forest Where no one could find us!" "Ve~" " hey i-if you could listen to me for one second~" "WHAT?!" The nations said simotamiously. " well when i was looking for you guys I passed by one and decided to grab it." "What really!" America said exitedly as the countrys crouded around canada. "Umm yeah" "Well what does it say?" "Well when I got it, it said run, so I did." "Great now that we finally got the fourth note let's go!" America said with everyone already following him. "I wouldn't do that of I were you" Canada said as everyone stoped. "Vhat do you mean?" "Well I also came along this instruction book I found on the floor and it says after the fourth note the music will get louder and slender will pop up more often so I suggest you slow down and don't put your guard down." Then the nations looked at each other and stayed close as they went off in search of the next note. 


End file.
